1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a vehicle navigation system and a navigation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle navigation systems provide various navigation-related functions and features. For example, some navigation systems are able to determine an optimum route along a road network from a departure location to a destination in a geographic region. The navigation systems may then provide information about the optimum route in the form of guidance that identifies the driving maneuvers required to be taken by the end user to travel from the departure location to the destination. The guidance may take the form of visual and/or audio instructions that are provided along the way as the end user is traveling the route. Some navigation systems are able to show detailed maps on displays outlining the route, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the route, locations of certain types of features, and so on.
Such navigation systems, however, often fail to provide navigation routes depending on restrictions associated with restrict sites, for example, official regulations. One example of the official regulations are specific crossroads that ban left or right turns during rush hour. During the rush hour, if the end user drives to reach specific crossroad and wants to turn left or right to specific road according to so-called optimum route calculated by the navigation systems, the end user will suddenly become aware of the crossroad is banning left or right turn at that time. Therefore, the end user must try another way to go to the specific road. Another example of the official regulations is the specific road is no entering during specific time, such as, the specific road is assigned as a pedestrian area or a market during the specific time, so no car is allowed to enter.